Wanna Play?
by The REAL Angel of Darkness
Summary: Kurosaki Karin is playing soccer alone... again. She kicks the ball, hoping the net will break. Then she meets Toushiro and asks him to play. But then they bet on something. What was the bet and who wins? ToushiroKarin Romance near the end.


"Grr…I can't believe my friends had to go on vacation today! Our team is going to play the toughest team in the country two weeks from now and we barely had any time to practice!!"

It was a nice day, but Kurosaki Karin was flaming mad, because her friends are all in different countries, on vacation while she was stuck at her home town, practicing all by herself. Again.

She sighed. "And then I found out that my brother was a thing called a "Shinigami" and now he's more likely getting killed just so he could train to save something called "The Soul Society." Damn."

She kicked the ball hard and it hit the net.

"I just want to break that net," she said.

_Meanwhile…_

"Matsumoto-san, please leave me alone."

"But Hitsu-chan, I want to know where I should go to get some new clothes."

"Well, ask Mo- I mean..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"You're still torn up about Momo, aren't you Hitsu-chan?"

"Matsumoto-san, can you please leave me alone?"

"You didn't answer my question, Hitsu-chan."

"You didn't answer my own question either."

"Don't change the subject, Hitsu-chan. Are you still sad that she's- NO!! Now please, go away!"

The girl with blonde hair sighed.

"I know you are. Just letting you know." She stood up and jumped down from the roof she was on. The boy with white hair watched her leave and he sighed.

"I wish they would quit trying to remind me of something I'm trying to forget," he said.

"Dammit! Why won't you break, you stupid net?!" He looked and saw a girl kick a ball at a net and getting mad.

"Hmm..." She reminded him of Momo, a girl that looked sweet, but could be tough. And she was cute. He shook his head.

"I can't let feelings get into the way. I can't. And I have to stop thinking about her."

"Damn you net! I want you to break!! Why won't you break?!" Karin was pissed that the net wouldn't break for her.

"OK, but first, I should probably leave. She reminds me too much of Momo." He jumped down from the roof.

"Break damn you!" Karin yelled as she kicked the ball at the net again. He watched the girl kick the ball over and over again. He sighed.

"Guess I _could _stay for a while longer, until she finally gives up or until this goes off," he said, looking at a remote-type thing. She kicked the ball her hardest and it hit the net with force, but not enough so that it will break.

"Why won't you break?! I want you to break!"

"Maybe it won't break because it's designed not to. Have you ever thought of that?" She jumped.

"Who the hell asked you?!"

"Nani? Are you talking to inanimate objects then?" She saw a boy which she thought about was her age standing in the bleachers, watching her. Something beeped and she saw him take out a remote-type thing.

He ran away, into a direction that Karin could sense where danger was.

"Wait, you baka! Don't go over there!" The boy stopped.

"Nani? Why?" he asked. She had to think of something on the spot or say something!

"Umm…I can sense something that's dangerous in that direction," Karin said.

"_She couldn't actually sense the Hollow over there, can she?" _the boy asked himself. His beeper stopped beeping and the red dot that had appeared on the screen disappeared.

"Could you really sense something over there?" he asked.

"Umm..." She trailed off.

"I'm guessing you couldn't?" he said. She didn't answer. Instead, she kicked the ball again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, what's your name?" he asked.

"Karin," she answered. "Yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," he answered.

"Yo Toushiro? Do you know how to play soccer?" Karin asked.

"Who knows?" he answered, shrugging. She snickered. He glared at her.

"What are you laughing at, Karin?"

"You. I think you suck at soccer!" she answered, laughing. She hoped he would play with her.

"I know you want me to play soccer with you, but I can't. I have too much time- Time?! You're an elementary school kid! You don't have to worry about time until you're an adult!" Karin said, cutting him off.

"Oi! I'm not an elementary school kid!" Toushiro yelled.

"Right. Well, why can't you play?" Karin asked him again.

"Well, I have to make sure Hollows don't come into the real world, OK?" he said.

"Hollows?" Karin asked him, her eyes wide.

"Hai, a Hollow is- I know what a Hollow is. You're a Shinigami, aren't you Toushiro?" she asked, pointing at him.

"How did you know about Hollows and Shinigamis Karin?" Toushiro asked, his turquoise eyes gleaming.

"My brother. He's a Shinigami and fights Hollows, along with a girl named Rukia!" she snapped.

"How did you know about Rukia?" Toushiro asked her.

"My brother. He's Kurosaki Ichigo and- _You're _Kurosaki's little sister?" he asked.

"Is that surprising? I have his damn temper!" she yelled.

"True, I can't and won't deny it. But- Wait, you know my brother? Where is he?! Is he coming back?!" she asked him. She was about to cry.

"Kurosaki? I don't know, but- Never mind," she said, kicking the ball at the net. Toushiro sighed.

"I'll play," he said hesitantly.

"You will?" Karin asked suspiciously.

"Hai," he said.

"Fine," she said, picking the ball up and walking to the center of the field. He walked over to the center of the field.

"_So much for forgetting what I wanted to forget," _Toushiro thought.

"Hey, let's make this a bit more interesting," Karin said, smirking.

"Interesting how?" Toushiro asked.

"Like the winner gets to decide if he or she wants to take the other on a date?" she said, still smirking.

"Date? Now I want to win so I get to choose," he said.

"So you agree?" she asked. He nodded.

"OK." She dropped the ball.

"Ready?" He nodded.

"Set…GO!" She kicked it between his legs and ran around him.

"Grr..." He ran after her, catching up instantly.

"_I have to win! I want to go on this date with him. Because if he wins, he won't even consider going out with me," _Karin thought to herself. She was about to kick the ball when Toushiro stole it and ran to the other side of the field. She growled and ran the other way, easily catching up to Toushiro.

"Hey, you're pretty good," she said. Then she stole it back. "But you need to keep it so people like don't steal it so easily," she said.

"Well, I must admit. You're a good player too," he said. "And how many points are we aiming for?" Toushiro asked.

"Three points," she said. Toushiro nodded. She kicked the ball and it made a score. She picked it up and walked over to the center of the field.

"You start it now," she said. He shrugged and kicked it after the "Ready, set, GO!!" He started running with Karin by his side. He kicked it easily and it made a score. Karin growled.

"_Can't let him win! Damn, now I sound like Ichi-nii when he tries to play Tatsuki-chan at soccer," _Karin thought to herself.

He picked up the ball.

"Oi, Karin. Your shoe is untied," he said. She looked down and saw her shoe was untied. She bent down and tied it tight.

Toushiro was almost to the center of the field as Karin ran over to him. The sun was going down and each only had one point.

"Uh, do you just want to- Gomen nasai, I don't quit until the very end," Toushiro said, cutting her off.

"Fine. Then let's finish this," she said, kicking the ball and ran to the net.

"Cheater," he said under his breath. He ran in fron of her and protected his net, the ball hitting his chest.

"Damn, you're good," Karin commented and smirked.

"Arigatou Karin," he said. "But there's no time for compliments, because I'm gonna win!" He ran to the other side of the field with Karin on his left.

"Bring it. I promise, you won't win," she said confidently.

"Hai." He kicked the ball and it made a score.

"Damn," Karin said, growling.

"I believe it's your turn now, Karin," he said, passing her the ball. They walked to the center of the field.

"Toushiro," Karin said.

"Hai?"

"Are you from the Soul Society?" He stopped.

"Hai."

"And are you sad about something?"

"Nani? Is this "20 Questions" or something?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Touche."

"But you didn't answer my question. Are you sad about something?"

"..."

"Well?"

"No."

"I know you're lying. What's wrong?"

"Just something that happened to a friend is all."

"What happened to him?"

"You mean her. She..." He didn't finish.

"Oh... Gomen nasai." She knew from his tone of voice that his friend had died.

"Well, let's play. The sun's almost gone down and then we'll have no light," Toushiro said.

"Hai." She dropped the ball and kicked it under his legs.

"Why do I fall for that?!" Toushiro asked himself as he ran after Karin.

"Break, net!" Karin yelled as she kicked the ball. Toushiro jumped in front of the net and the ball hit his head. It fell to the ground and Toushiro started dribbling the ball.

"Dammit!" Karin yelled. She ran beside Toushiro and almost stole the ball, but Toushiro blocked the ball. He kicked it and it made a score. 3-1, Toushiro's favor.

"Damn. I guess you aren't taking me on the date then?" Karin asked him. He shook his head.

"But I will give you a present." He leaned over to her and kissed her cheek. Then his beeper went off.

"I gotta go. Bye Karin!" And he was gone.

"Did he just-?" Karin held her face and blushed. "No way will Yuzu and Dad ever know about this. But Ichi-nii... maybe." She picked up her ball and left. "And I won't forget you, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Never." And she was gone.


End file.
